Fear of flying
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is scared of flying. I told you to expect stories involving planes. Don't let this scare you off flying as it's the safest way to travel


**Fear of flying**

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

Ray had always been scared of flying; every time he travelled he took a coach, Bus, Train or ferry. But when the time came to Travel back to China he had to fly. "Relax would ya?" Tyson said "your starting to make me nervous" "Sorry I've always been scared, the thought of being in a claustrophobic space for four hours and the chance of an Emergency, it just makes me scared. Haven't you heard of the Japan airlines plane that crashed in the mountains? No one survived". "It'll be ok" Tyson squeezed Rays' hand and smiled at him "I wonder where Max and Kenny are, we start boarding soon"Tyson said looking worried. "Yo!" "Max where have you been?" "Browsing" "huh?" Max showed the bag of different items "oh shopping, have you seen Kenny?" "oh yeah he told me to tell you he'll be done in a few minuets.

A few minuets later Kenny appeared and then they got the call "Japan Airlines flight 1998 to Hong Kong, now boarding First class and premium economy" Ray tensed up when he heard this "Just relax nothings going to happen, we'll have a normal flight" Kai just felt like slapping his friend over his mouth, grab him and start saying "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!", But he didn't.

"Tickets and passports please" the attendant said smiling "here you go". Tyson handed his ticket and passport to the attendant "thank you, everything seems to be in order" she passed them back to Tyson "enjoy your flight" "Thanks".

The five friends walked down the Jet way "you ok bud?" Ray nodded but inside he knew it was a lie, he just wanted to scream and run away, "Tickets please" the flight attendant asked "ah you're upstairs. Just go up these stairs and your seat is by the exit on the right and yours is the window seat, next" Tyson climbed the stairs and found his seat "No fair" Max whined "sorry Max this seat is my seat" "Here Max take mine, my seat is the window seat" "Thank you!" Ray sat down next To Tyson and Kai took his seat next to the now bubbly blonde. Kenny took the window seat behind Tyson. "Would you like a drink?" the airhostess had come with a jug of orange juice. "Sure" Tyson said placing his glass on the tray "sir?" "Ok" She poured them a drink and moved on. "That's good OJ" "feeling any better yet?" "A little" "see everything's going to be ok".

It took about 20 minuets to board the plane completely and the pilot's voice came over the PA System "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome onboard Japan airlines flight 1998 to Hong Kong, we'll be flying at an altitude of 35000ft and the flight shouldn't take us any longer than 4 hours due to the winds of the Pacific". "Hey looks were moving!" "Tyson I don't want to know but I can feel it moving". Ray whimpered as he heard the planes four massive came to life.

It took awhile for the aircraft to reach the runway, it lined up and then the engines revved up and roared. "Cool, were going to fast" Tyson looked at Ray who had his eye's squeezed tight shut and he was trembling. Then the seemingly impossible happened the nose raised and the aircraft lifted off the Runway. "See Takeoff wasn't so bad was it?" Ray sighed "maybe you're right perhaps I've just been paranoid about flying and maybe it's just all in my head" He relaxed a bit and looked out of the window. Down below he could see the buildings and streets of Downtown Tokyo getting further and further away "were so high" and eventually the amount of buildings decreased and al they could see was the rolling Japanese hills and of course Mt Fuji then eventually they flew over water and the only way to see land was looking right then that was gone.

After 10 minuets the aircraft levelled out and the seatbelt signs were switched off. "You relaxed now?" "Sure" "I wonder when they'll be serving us food?" "Just be patient if they are it'll come" "you're defiantly cool now" Max said leaning around Kai. "Ladies and Gentlemen we will soon start you're in-flight entertainment service for passengers on the top deck and first class you will find headsets in the doggy bin by the window. Headsets will be handed out to passengers in economy" "awesome movies! You want a headset Ray? It might help you relax a little" "ok I'll have a set" He passed one to Ray and pulled up the TV's that was folded up under the small table between the seats, all that was on was a map and the flight's intended route with a black plane following the line. A minuet later they started and Tyson flipped through the channels until he found a movie called Chinatown and Ray watched The good Shepard.

"Kenny you're quiet" "I'm using this time to create a complete upgrade for all of you're blades and with the time i have i think i can just about pull it off.

The flight passed very quickly and soon they could see the Chinese coastline. Then there was a lot of shuddering and shaking Tyson looked out of the window but he couldn't see the wings and then it went quiet on the right side of the aircraft. The plane banked steeply to the right and lots of screams were heard Ray had cringed up "I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie" Everyone was screaming even Kai looked worried as the plane lunged into a nose dive. The pilot's had alerted the control and helicopters were up in the air looking for the doomed jet airliner "WERE FALLING REAL FAST!" the over head masks came down and everyone pulled them over their faces, but no-one could get any oxygen, soon they were falling through the cloud layer and they saw hill's, river's and farms and eventually they hit with a loud explosion, the Aircraft skidded a few feet before finally coming to a rest. Ray came around two minuets later "wow I survived! Ty.." He saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His face was leaning against the window and there was blood. He pulled his friends face to see If he was ok, he wasn't. There was a 3 inch long gash in his head. Ray felt for a pulse there wasn't any. "no you can't be" He unbuckled his belt and sniffed the air he cringed at the strong smell of fuel "this place is gonna go up like a firework" He looked back to see if the younger of the friends was ok, he got a shock. There was a hole in the aircraft he looked down and saw the mangled body "no he's not as well" He looked at where his other friends were sitting. Kai's seat had come forward and was now lying down and under was the body of his cold hearted friend. He picked the chair up and stud it up again and felt for a pulse "no". The smell was getting stronger. He looked at the last of his friends. His seatbelt had snapped when they crashed and he was propelled up and died when he hit his head on the over head locker. Ray opened the Emergancy door but no escape slide inflated, he looked down and saw it was damaged and thought he was lucky enough the door didn't jam so he jumped and landed softly on the grass.

He started to run as fast as his legs would take him. He heard the sounds of sirens and then pain rang through his body he looked down and his left leg had been cut badly he collapsed through pain "well so much for adrenaline" he started to crawl on his chest, he got another 40 feet when the services appeared, Ambulances, Fire engines, news teams. He looked back at the plane and then it exploded, Ray then blacked out.

He awoke a day later and someone was looking over him. As his vision cleared "welcome back Ray" "Mariah that you?" "you know it is" "Where's everyone else?" "there waiting in the hall. Hold on a sec I'll get them" after she left Ray looked at his surroundings. There was a table with a vase of flowers on them and there were at least about 5 cards on the table. "yo Ray how's it going?" Lee came in followed by Gary and Kevin" "hay Mariah I just remembered, did my other friends survive?" her face went solemn and the smile vanished from her face "Ray I have some very bad news, none of you're fiends survived and as far as we know you're the planes only survivor" "what?" "that's right out of passengers and crew you're the only one" "do they know what happened to the plane?" "no not yet" "who are those flowers and cards from?" "I got you the flowers and the cards are from other people, she passed him the cards and he read them. "you'll be in hospital for a few more days just to let that leg heal and then you'll be as right as rain!" "but where will I go?" "well now you might as well come back to you're home town" "yeah I guess I should".

Ray helped the investigators to find out what happened and it came down to the engine mounts not bolted correctly to the wing and eventually they gave.

Ray also returned home but he couldn't forget what happened for the rest of his life.

I wrote this in English class to help me write other stories because at home I'm working on Beyblade: The Next Revolution


End file.
